Gracias a ti 2
by paolita201521
Summary: La vida avanza, los tormentos pueden más que la voluntad. ¿Podrá un sacrificio de amor ser suficiente para reparar dos almas tan lastimadas?


Hoy es un día especial, hoy decidí que tener un hijo no era una tan mala idea, luego de que mi "esposa" me lo pidiese pues pensé que se lo debía, así que aquí estoy, frente a nuestra cama con ella esperándome en el medio dispuesta para mí. Pero para llegar a este punto no todo fue alegría y simpleza.

-Buenas tardes con todos

 _-¡qué diablos haces aquí!_

-Solo estoy aquí para hablar de su hija señora, ella no está bien

 _-Tu no te metas en nuestras vidas de nuevo, que la ultima vez ya nos arruinaste la tranquilidad_

-Insisto, yo he venido para hablar con ustedes sobre su hija, ella los necesita

 _-Entonces deja que lo hagamos a nuestro modo y lárgate_

-Si van a tomar cartas en el asunto con todo gusto me marcho

 _ **-¡Espera por favor!, ¿Por qué has venido aquí?, te dije que mis padres no te quieren ver ni en pintura**_

-Mira, a mí me preocupas tú, no me interesa el resto

 _ **-Eso fue muy dulce, realmente eres una linda persona y debo confesar que estoy sintiendo cosas por ti de nuevo**_

-Ok, pero conste que lo hago por la gran amistad que siempre hemos tenido

 _ **-Entiendo, no te preocupes, igual gracias**_

-De nada, hasta pronto.

* * *

Y así una vez más salí de esa casa, pero no esperaba que la implacable madre saliese a darme alcance con una propuesta desesperada.

 _-Espera un momento_

-Señora, dígame

 _-Ya se que quieres ayudar a mi hija, pero aceptar la idea de que ella elija a otra mujer por sobre lo que Dios dispone, nos aterra; más aun así te hare esta propuesta_

-De que se trata

 _-Tienes que casarte con ella, irse a vivir juntas con nuestra bendición y que ella viva estable; yo a cambio de esto te daré un departamento para ambas, pero a tu nombre, si en algún momento tu te enamoras de alguien más lo entenderé, pero deberás devolverlo todo._

-¿está loca acaso?

 _-Es una excelente oportunidad para ti de tener un techo propio y para mi hija la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo_

-No puedo creer que me esté diciendo esto, ¿me está vendiendo a su hija como un objeto, solo para deshacerse de ella?

 _-No lo veas así, es solo un negocio que beneficia a ambas partes_

-Insisto, esto es demasiado…

* * *

Siete meses después de esa conversación yo tomé la difícil decisión de aceptar el descabellado plan, me uní en matrimonio a mi amiga, a Rachel, todo por liberarla de los demonios que acosaban su mente y no la dejaban vivir en paz, pero no conté con sus ya familiares escenas de celos (valga decir que podía haber tenido motivos), todo esto sucedió en un restaurante céntrico.

 _ **-Que te pasa**_

-Nada, solo me quedé pensando en algunos pendientes del trabajo

 _ **-Tu siempre, bueno, iré a los servicios un momento**_

-Vale, aquí te espero

* * *

(Una mujer conocida para mi se acerca y se detiene frente a mi mesa)

 _-Pero qué pequeño es el mundo_

-Eso es cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí Marley?, te imaginaba en la capital con tu esposo

 _- Pues ya ves que no, estoy aquí, en la misma ciudad que tú, con mi marido, pues sí; pero con las mismas ganas que me dejaste la única vez que pudimos estar juntas_

-Mira, eso ya ha pasado hace mucho tiempo, preferiría no hablar de esos temas, ya no tiene caso traer el tema a colación

 _- Disculpa que insista, pero aun recuerdo la sensación de tus labios en mi piel, tus manos en mis pechos y tu fuerza animal a la hora de hacerme el amor y …_

-Por favor, no sigas, creo que en mi mente también hay imágenes de eso, pero prefiero no recordarlas; ahora estoy casada y mi matrimonio merece respeto, así como tu marido, que supongo debe estar esperándote en algún lugar, además de saber que el aun me ve como amenaza, ¿o me equivoco?

 _- Pues es cierto, el aun tiene recelo sobre ti, pero no le quito razón, es solo verte y quererte debajo mío y acariciarte y hacerte mía otra vez y …._

-No sigas, de verdad, eres preciosa, yo te quise en su momento, hubiese dado todo por que me veas con otros ojos, no solo como la eterna amiga que te salva de todo, sino como alguien que podías llevar a tu lado, presumirme como tu pareja; pero eso nunca paso, fui tu última aventura de soltera y por lo que veo te encantó, pero eso a mi ya no me compete, así que lo siento mucho, espero que seas feliz y…

 _ **-¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿qué hace en nuestra mesa?**_

-Amor, déjame explicarte

 _ **-¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Qué vas a decirme eh?**_

-Ella es solo la mujer de quien te hable cuando yo era mas joven, mi amor platónico que jamás se concretó, es todo, y que por cierto ya se va, ¿verdad?

 _- Si, solo quise saludarte una vez más, ahora sé que perdí mi oportunidad contigo; jamás pensé que fueras tan dominada, eres perfecta…si quieres búscame en el lugar de siempre._

-Adiós

* * *

Y así se fue una vez más de mi vida, pero debo contar que Marley al despedirse se acercó a mis labios y me dejó un ardoroso beso que mi esposa vio con los ojos abiertos cual platos, mientras yo sólo quedé en silencio.

Una vez más en el mismo lugar, apareció quien aún me mueve el piso, Lea , la única mujer que hace 3 años hace que mi voluntad pueda doblegarse con su sola insinuación.

 _ **- Pero qué sorpresa, a quien tengo el gusto de encontrarme**_

-Hola Lea, no esperaba verte por aquí

 _ **- Puedo verlo, pero te ves muy bien Quinn, tus brazos están más firmes**_

-Eh, pues, si, están un poco más tonificados

 _ **- Y cuando podremos estar juntas de nuevo, créeme, mi cuerpo empieza a extrañas tus atenciones**_

-Pero ¿de qué atenciones hablas?, nunca he tenido nada contigo

 _ **- Es cierto, pero te mueres de ganas de hacerme todas esas cosas que están flotando en tu mente ahora mismo ¿o no?**_

-No juegues con mi mente así, te lo imploro Lea, sabes que soy muy sensible a ti

 _ **- Amo jugar con tu mente, tener ese dominio sobre ti, saber que puedo tocarte como yo quiera y que tu siempre vas a responder a mis caricias ¿verdad?**_

-Dios mío, no sigas

 _ **- ¿Quieres que pare? ¿de verdad?**_

-Para por favor, no quiero fallarle a mi mujer

 _ **- Dime si ella te toca, así como yo, si ella te besa como yo lo hago, te habla al oído y hace que tu vibres en sus brazos como lo hago yo, si ella te fo….**_

-¡Para!, ya no más por favor, te pido con respeto que te vayas

 _ **-Pero no me iré sin antes hacer esto**_

-No, no me beses así

 _ **- Sabes que me muero por sentirte Quinn, te lo imploro, déjame al menos tenerte así**_

-No por favor, nos haremos daño, todavía siento cosas por ti, pero no puedo, ¡estoy casada!

 _ **-No me interesa, yo te quiero a ti**_

-Si me quieres déjame…

 _ **- Es cierto, no quiero que tengas problemas, pero recuerda: te seguiré esperando lo que haga falta**_

-Cuídate mucho y vive para ti, olvídame

 _ **-Te amo**_

-Y yo a ti, pero esto no puede ser, adiós

 _ **-Adiós**_

* * *

Luego de estos sucesos mi animo no fue el mejor, mi mujer lo notó y en casa empezó a preguntarme:

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal?**_

-En realidad, si, han pasado muchas cosas y no estoy en mi mejor momento Rachel

 _ **-Puedes hablar de ello conmigo si quieres**_

-Es difícil, porque siento que al decirlo en voz alta lo hago real y no quiero eso

 _ **-Por qué es tan difícil entenderte Quinn, solo quiero ver a mi esposa en paz consigo misma**_

-Como ves, es complicado

 _ **-Escúchame bien, yo quiero que nuestra convivencia sea buena para las dos, no solo para mí; me siento bien con tus cuidados y atenciones, pero te veo cada vez más apagada**_

-No te sientas así por mí, ya se me pasará

 _ **-No es que se te pase Quinn, mira, sólo quiero decirte esto, déjame intentar hacerte feliz, déjame amarte como lo hice alguna vez, quiero hacerte bien.**_

-No es necesario, no tienes que hacer eso por mí, no es necesario

 _ **-Es que de verdad quiero hacerlo, quiero que seamos felices, las dos, déjame intentarlo**_

-Bien intentemos a ver qué pasa

* * *

Y así es como Rachel empezó a hacer cosas por mí, a recibirme con masajes a diario, a tenerme lista una sorpresa cada día durante dos años hasta que algo en mi corazón hizo resucitar el amor que alguna vez le tuve y empezar a aflojar mi estoicismo.

 _ **-Amor, hoy es un día lindo, un día especial para mí, un día como hoy hace 11 años te robé el primer beso, cuando aún éramos adolescentes**_

-Insisto, tu memoria es genial, recuerdas fechas y horas con tanta precisión que a veces me das una sana envidia

 _ **-El tenerte a mi lado hace que mi mente este siempre fresca**_

-Supongo que empezamos a hacernos bien

 _ **-Si, y a ti te vendría bien un super masaje con algunas esencias que he conseguido hace poco**_

-Creo que tienes razón, pero debo ir a trabajar primero, luego vengo por el masaje prometido

 _ **-Me parece excelente, ve pronto y vuelve temprano**_

-Prometido

* * *

Esa noche, volví sobre las 7pm y las luces del salón principal de nuestra casa estaban apagadas; se me hizo extraño, pero continué caminando hacia la habitación principal, no estaba lista para lo que allí me esperaba:

 _ **-Al fin llegaste, te estuve esperando**_

-Ho-hola, pues aquí estoy

 _ **-¿No piensas quitarte esa chaqueta?**_

-Eh, emmmmmm, si, la dejaré por aquí

 _ **-Ven**_

-¿estás segura?

 _ **-No me hagas esperar más por ti**_

* * *

Y ella me esperaba desnuda, sobre nuestra cama, tocándose lento mientras en la penumbra de la habitación yo podía ver lo perlado de su sudor sobre su piel, esos dedos que acariciaban delicadamente su centro expectante por mí.

Me acerqué lento, empecé a excitarme, ella me alcanzó en el medio de la cama, me abrió la blusa y los pantalones, se acercó a mi oído diciéndome;

-¿ _ **Qué opinas si agrandamos un poquito la familia?**_

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero le dije:

-¿porqué no lo intentamos esta noche?, puedo hacerlo.

Ella se sorprendió por mi respuesta, pues ella no había intimado conmigo desde la adolescencia y había una novedad que ella desconocía de mi anatomía, ya que siempre dormía de espaldas a ella.

Cuando acabé de bajarme los pantalones, ella sólo abrió su boca en una O muy grande y yo sonreí por su expresión. Esa noche la conocí de nuevo, exploré muchas cosas con su piel, me conecté con su alma y la abracé, permití que mi corazón la ame de nuevo, la hice mi mujer.

* * *

 _Dos años después_

-Amor, ya estoy en casa

 _ **-Cariño, ven al dormitorio por favor, necesito que le cambies el pañal a tu hijo**_

-Ahí voy, al trabajo sucio

 _ **-Es tu hijo, no digas esas cosas**_

-Sabes que es broma nena, lo hago con todo el amor del mundo, aunque apeste un poco

 _ **-Eres detestable a veces ¿lo sabes no?**_

-Si, pero aun así me amas, me besas, me deseas y me pides otro hijo…

 _ **-Al respecto de eso, debo decirte una cosita…**_

-¿Qué paso?

 _ **-Prepárate para los antojos de nuevo, tendremos un nuevo bebe**_

-¿de verdad?, ¡oh Dios!, me haces tan feliz, gracias por no rendirte nunca conmigo

 _ **-¿Lo dices de verdad?, tu fuiste quien luchó por mí y gracias a ti estoy bien, soy feliz**_

-Te amo

 _ **-Y yo a ti**_


End file.
